The last night
by One step ahead
Summary: What happened on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. The pain and suffering of all those who knew and loved the two most popular witch and wizard of the time. One shot. RR please.


_**The last night.**_

**_Summary: _**

_**The last night in Godric's Hollow. How the death of the most famous witch and wizard of the time affected people who knew them. One shot. R/R please.**_

_Dark night, Lonely night: SIRIUS BLACK._

It was a dark night. Even the moon took refuge behind the clouds to hide from the world. The stars winked at the inhabitants of a single blue planet. On that blue planet, in a lonely street in a city called London, walked a man. He walked near the walls as if hoping to disappear into the shadows. His handsome face seemed drawn and scared. His small eyes underlined with dark shadows, spoke of a grief, a shock so tremendous that it very nearly broke the heart of anyone who happened to glance his way. He was a limping, a long gash on his thigh, a result of absentmindedness on a motorbike. Still he walked. He walked and walked as if hoping that he could walk right off the planet. A desperate walk of a man whose very breath spelt pathos. His clothes and assets seemed to be better than standard and yet he looked as if he had nothing. But then, Sirius thought, what _did _he have left? What did he have left after fate had so cruelly snatched from him,his best friends? He reeled under the realisation, almost forcing it to sink in... James... Lily... Gone. Lily... JAMES...

_"JAMES!"_

_The hospital room rung with the indignance of Sirius Black._

_"Would you please stop crowing over that child like that? You haven't let him go in the past forty five minutes! Why exactly am I here if you won't even let me look at him?"_

_A tall, lean man with dark messy hair rocked the bundle in his arms back and forth as he cast an amused eye on his best friend._

_"You're here because you're happy for me, of course."_

_"I'm here to see Master Potter, not you. Now let me hold him, I'm his Godfather!"_

_James Potter paid no attention to his friend's words as he continued to coo over his son much like a child playing with his new favourite toy._

_The Godfather turned to look at an auburn haired beauty as she leaned back on the bedpost, surveying the happy father and perhaps even happier (albeit annoyed), Godfather. Her face was radiant with a glow that could only mean two things: a happy marriage or a child. Lily Potter was fortunate enough to have both._

_"Lillers, you're my only hope! Tell him to let me hold my godson!"_

_"What have we discussed about pet names, Sirius? I seem to recall a certain frog spawn incident in the fifth year, which resulted in a number of burn marks on your person."_

_"Yes but Lillers... !"_

_"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure you can never hold anything again, Black." Lily's eyes twinkled as she feigned annoyance at her favourite Marauder._

_Sirius sighed at the happy man standing next to him._

_"Ah, James. Look how marriage can change a person. 'Tis a sad, sad situation."_

_"Well, she **is **my wife, Padfoot. I love you, Lillette!"_

_"No nicknames, Potter! Just because I married you doesn't mean you can use unsightly nouns on me!" Lily grinned. "Go on, James. Let Sirius hold my son."_

_"MY son?" James said as he handed the infant to the delighted Sirius Black. "I suppose I will be credited ownership after his first detention?"_

_Lily laughed at James' words. "I can't see that you've done much so far, but alright, alright, OUR son!"_

_James smiled at his pretty wife._

_"So, Prongsie boy." Sirius surveyed the sleeping Potter in his arms. "What's this fine chap's name, then?"_

_"Name? Oh... Bruce."_

_Lily nearly dropped the plate she was holding._

_"Bruce? BRUCE? Excuse me but no child of mine is going to be called BRUCE!"_

_"Well, what do you suggest?"_

_"Marvin."_

_James clutched his heart in mock angst. "MARVIN! What do you want, Lily? That he be hexed out of sight every break because his mother named him MARVIN?"_

_Lily glared at James. James glared right back._

_"Harry."_

_They both looked at Sirius._

_"Say what?"_

_"Harry!" Sirius said, his eyes lighting up. "It's perfect! Harry Potter. It just... fits!"_

_Lily watched him thoughtfully. "Hmm... Harry... Harry Potter... Harry James Potter..."_

_James was thinking along the same lines. They looked at each other at the same time._

_Lily beamed at Sirius._

_"It's PERFECT!"_

_"It really is, mate."_

_And the happy godfather twirled the little infant in his arms and said "Welcome to the world, Master Harry Potter. You're destined for big things. Just like your parents. Just. Like. Your. Parents."_

A single tear slipped down his cheek as he gazed at the sky. The moon had come out from behind the clouds.

"Rest in peace."

_The howls of the ghosts: Remus Lupin._

Remus Lupin hadn't moved. He couldn't move. His mentor. His supporter. His friend... His first friend... James Potter. He couldn't be gone. It couldn't have happened. And Lily. His co-prefect. Smiling, disciplined, intelligent Lily. She... they... how could this have happened? It was too cruel to comprehend. It wasn't full moon for another week. And yet he sat here. In the Shrieking Shack. Trying to absorb all that had happened that night. In a second he lost the one family where he was welcome. The one family that didn't flinch at the sight of him. The one family that would not tell their children to keep away from him. And Sirius? James' best friend.. He..."AGH!" Remus Lupin shouted at the empty room. The grief in him threatened to tear him to bits as flashes of the memorable times with James and Lily came to his mind again and again...

_"Remus Lupin! Don't you have ANY control over your friends? Just LOOK at what they've done to the Common Room!"_

_Lily Evans was beside herself. The Marauders had thought it would be entertaining to make the Gryffindor Common Room resemble a public loo. The chairs now all resembled chamberpots._

_And Marauders translated into James Potter and Sirius Black._

_"I-I'm really sorry, Lily, I had no idea they had this in mind!"_

_Remus Lupin struggled to see the wrongness of his friends' actions as opposed to the overwhelming urge to laugh coursing through him at the sight of the Common Room._

_Lily took several gulps of air before saying,"It's alright, Remus. I can't blame you because Potter and Black are Neanderthals. Now, excuse me, while I go find a counter curse for this. Transfiguration isn't my best subject, anyway. Chamberpots, indeed.."_

_Lily stalked away._

_Two good looking 16 year olds rolled into view from behind a particularly large chamberpot. Both were red with laughter._

_"Thanks, mate," gasped the messy haired one. "We owe you."_

_Sirius was too overcome with laughter to say anything._

_"You people are too much," Lupin said, still trying not to smile. "Chamberpots, I ask you?"_

_A fresh wave of laughter overcame James as he fell down laughing as well._

_"So **there **you are! WHAT is the meaning of this, Potter? Have you lost every semblance of human intelligence that you had!"_

_Lily was back._

_James' laughter abruptly vanished as Sirius' mirth predictably doubled. "I didn't do anything, Lily. Please don't be angry. It was all Sirius' idea. I had nothing to do with it!"_

_Lily glared at James but Remus could have sworn that he expression softened a little bit at his pleading expression._

_He couldn't help himself. He had to laugh._

"ARGH!" Remus Lupin clutched at his head. How? WHY? It was senseless murder that had robbed him of the four best friends anyone could have. He broke down and cried hard and loud. And outside, the villagers ran away, afraid. "Even the ghosts have heard. Listen to them howling."

_Green Eyes, Brown Eyes and Safety: Harry Potter._

He had created history. In one night. And done nothing. He didn't even know his own name. One-year-old Harry James Potter screamed. He wailed. And he cried. He was confused, hungry and sleepy. All the noise around him had frightened him. He was tired and he was cold. He didn't want to be sitting here like this. He wondered where Green Eyes was. He liked her. He felt safe. He liked Brown Eyes as well. He felt happy with them. He screamed again as he was touched by unknown hands. His forehead was pricking something awful. Where _was_ she? He concentrated on her image... Her sparkling green eyes...

_Harry Potter yawned, having just woken up from a nap. He felt cranky as his lower lip trembled. He looked up to see the familiar green eyes that he knew and loved so well and immediately lost every intention of crying. He wondered why those eyes were wet. He felt sad. She picked him up and held him close. "Harry, my son, I love you." He felt her shaking against him. The door closed and he heard quick footsteps._

_"Lily... He's coming."_

_"James... Oh, James..."_

_"Shh... it's alright. But **Peter**... I don't understand... Why...?"_

_The deep voice broke off to be replaced by a hacking sob._

_Harry felt himself being handed to another pair of hands as the cries stopped. He smiled. It was Brown Eyes. The brown eyes were wet, too. The face smiled back and Harry felt two lips pressed against his forehead._

_"Lily, when he comes, you run. Run with Harry. And remember, no matter what happens, I love you both very much."_

_"Oh God, James, don't talk that way."_

_**BANG!**_

_Harry screamed._

_"Go, Lily, GO!"_

_"No, James, I'm not leaving you."_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_**BANG!**_

_There was a sound of high pitched laughter._

_"Go, Lily!"_

_Harry felt himself moving in the arms of Green Eyes. He knew something was wrong. He felt sad again. He heard Brown Eyes screaming. An unfamiliar voice shouted something. There was green light. Harry's eyes burned. He felt Green Eyes stop dead. When she spoke, her voice sounded different. Hoarse._

_"James... No... NO! JAMES!"_

_Harry was placed inside his crib surrounded by bars. He watched as a tall man in black came into the room. He didn't like this man. His eyes were red. Not green, or brown or black like the other two men who came here so often. Brown Eyes' friends._

_"Move aside, girl!"_

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"_

_"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"_

_There was more green light. Harry watched as the eyelids shut over the two eyes that had given him happiness and safety all throughout his little life. He watched as his mother fell to the floor, the spark in her eyes, now extinguished._

Harry was still scared. He didn't like sitting here with the cold air blowing on his face. He stared around at the many pairs of eyes that stared at him from various places. Not one of them the warm brown or green he was used to. Harry looked around wildly for the black eyes that had come to see him sometime back. But he was gone too. And Harry, for the first time in his life screamed out the word that he had been begged to by Green Eyes for the past year.

"Mama...!"

--------

A/N: It's pretty bad, I know. I had to get this out of my system, though. I was just so inspired. I'm sorry if it hasn't turned out well. I had released it before, but the grammar was lacking terribly. Anyway, let me know what you think. You know where the review button is.


End file.
